


My Lust (For You)

by Silveryfeather



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Daydreaming, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hemipenis, Masturbation, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveryfeather/pseuds/Silveryfeather
Summary: Esplin decides to release some tension in the only way he knows how.





	My Lust (For You)

Here I was once again, hidden far into the trees leaning against a branch as I looked to the sky. The gray-black skies glittered with the many stars of the universe, unheeding and yet always beckoning. But just as every night before I lay to rest, I think of  _ her.  _ That female, that horrid but yet so beautiful andalite female.

Aldrea…   
  
Those haunting yellow eyes normally glittered with hatred but tonight they glittered with curosity. My imagination was at work you see. In my head I could make her who ever I pleased. My host, my friend, my equal… my lover. Most nights I imagined her as my host but tonight I imagined her as my lover. It was a fitting, warm night for this if you cared to know. The kind of night my host would be seeking out his mate.    
  
“Aldrea…” 

I sighed as I slowly ran my fingers down to my belly and then slipped them between my legs. A shiver runs through my body as they met with my slit, slipping in easily. Not the whole finger but the claw tip. The claw tip was all I needed to get aroused.

I had found out about masturbation by pure chance. My host was deep in his season and I simply couldn’t handle it anymore. All of these damn yeerks with these female hosts running about, smelling wonderful…

Anyway I had decided to relieve myself in one of the lavatories and before I knew it, I was stroking myself while panting. By the time I came to realize what may have happened, I had already allowed my host to ejaculate into the toilet.    
  
I began to swirl it around the inside of my slit as I narrowed my eyes, delving into my thoughts. Now I must admit, the only sexual experiences I know of were ones of my host and his mate. My host was rather sexually active in comparison to other hork-bajir but he certainly wasn’t devious by any standards. He was just simply adventurous. So what I knew of sexual pleasure were all his memories. I wished I had some of my own but that is simply how things are.

I shivered as I imagined Aldrea’s fingers slowly wandering my genital area, her deft fingers finding my sheath. Her eyes flashed with delight as she slowly starts rubbing two of them against it, making my groin burn with sweet pleasure. Her eyes flashed up to my own, narrowing slightly into a smirk. I almost bit my tongue as they slipped easily into the slit, pressing softly.    
  
<Esplin… it seems you have quite the problem…> Aldrea purred silkily as her fingers pull out, allowing my hardening shafts to come out with them.    
  
“What would that be my love?” I whispered to no one, my breath catching in my throat. I was already hard enough to slip out. Both of my penises stood tall outside of my sheath, throbbing, looking for attention.

<You so very aroused… you must be in pain right.>   
  
I almost bit my tongue as her cheek pressed against one of the shafts while she held the other. Pre-ejaculate began to dribbled from the tip of my penis and down the sides. Slowly she began stroking the one she had been holding, smiling like a whore.    
  
“Yes.” I panted as my hand squeezed my shaft. “Please relieve me Aldrea. It hurts quite a bit.”   
  
Aldrea took some of the pre-ejaculate off of the tip of my penis and used it to moisten my shaft while her nostrils flared wide. Her moonlight eyes flicked to my penis while she kept her stalk eyes steadily upon my own. She paused for a moment to play with my other shaft but mostly kept her focus on the one in her hand.    
  
“I see you are saving one for yourself.” I practically purred, bucking my hips into her hand.    
  
<I must think of myself as well you fool.> She wiggled her haunches she showed off that beautiful blade of her’s.   
  
“Just ask me and I will breed you like you had never been bred before.” I laughed, my hand squeezing tighter around my shaft.    
  
I could feel heat building up in my loins and pressure moving along my shaft now. I knew I was getting close now. Any moment Aldrea will get to feel what her lover’s liquid warmth will feel like upon her beautiful features. Then it will be time to enter her and pleasure her.   
  
“Ohh, Aldrea.” I moaned as my tail twitches. “Please Aldrea, please!”   
  
<Please what?> She smoothly asks, her breath warming my shafts making me almost ejaculate on the spot.    
  
“Help me ejaculate. Allow me to… please…”   
  
<Since you asked so nicely…>   
  
Her curled hand hits the bottom of my shaft where my most sensitive parts were. A silent cry escapes my maw as I raised my hips off of the branch. Rope after rope of semen spills from my cock and over her hand. A few hits her on the stalk and one across the nose. The whole time she looks up at me with a self-satisfied smile on her face.

Her hand slips off of my softening shaft and she brings it to her face, giving it a small sniff. She then brings it to my own face, grinning more. <Clean me off and I’ll mount you. I don’t want it drying on my hands Esplin~>

I did not hesitate to clean off my own ejaculate off of her hand. My green tongue swirled and wrapped around each delicate finger until not a spot was left. Slowly I swallowed what I had collected, feeling my face burn. I knew she had been watching me the whole time. Watching me clean her obediently…   
  
“Ah!”    
  
I let out a startled yelp as she climbs on top of me, positioning her warm lower body over my other penis. I could feel the tip touch something hot, almost burning as she wraps her arms around my neck. Her face buried into my chest as she slowly grinds into it. I sucked in another breath knowing that she was simply doing this to tease me. Does she want me to ejaculate prematurely?!   
  
“Aldrea enough, any longer and I will-”   
  
<Alright, alright Esplin.> She giggled as she spreads to back legs, pushing down into my erect penis. Another moan escaped my lips as she slipped it into her body, her heat pressing down against all sides. It felt  _ heavenly.  _

“Aldrea, by the slup niar, Aldrea!” I gasped, bucking into her wildly. Aldrea responded by thrusting down onto my penis, grabbing my cheeks into her hands.

<Esplin… My lover…> She purred, eyes narrowing into a loving smile. She nuzzled against my throat as I bent over, grabbing at her haunches with a hiss. I could feel her walls rippling around my shaft clinging to it and sucking on it.    
  
“I… I feel so good Aldrea! You feel so good!” 

<I do too, do not stop for a moment.> Aldrea tossed her head back, her hips slamming firmly against mine. 

Our breaths mixed together as we pressed our noses against one another, eyes focused intensely on one another. I could smell the warm scent of grass and fresh wind on her fur as I burned my snout into her neck. She tipped her head back allowing me to lap at her neck for a moment.    
  
<Esplin! Oh my dear Esplin!> She squealed as I dug my claws into her haunch. 

Her tail curled around mine while we bucked and rocked, taking in more and more of my delightful shaft. I could already feel my shaft throbbing again, pressure building within. I knew that at any moment I would ejacluate within this beautiful creature. This beautiful andalite…>   
  
“Aldrea… Oooohhh… Yes… Please…” I couldn’t help the words that tumbled from my beak while I bounced her on my erection.    
  
<Inside Esplin… You better release it inside or I will be very cross with you.> Aldrea’s weak fingers dug into my chest as she leaned her head back. I gasped out a ‘yes’ in reply as I body started to shake. 

“Aldrea… Aldrea… I… I… Iove… YOU!” 

I tossed my head back as I finally found that final release. My sperm shot out of my twitching shaft and into Aldrea’s awaiting womb. I closed my eyes while thrusting into her still, turning the ejaculate into a thick froth. It stung greatly but I could no longer care, I just wanted to  _ feel  _ **_more_ ** of her!   
  
“I love you… please never leave… please…” I panted as I felt her nuzzle against my chest, her back legs tightening.    
  
She was squeezing me for every last drop and I was more than happy to give her it. By the time my orgasm waned I was already laying into her, kissing her with my palms as an andalite male would. Her sweet face burned into my mind, making me close my eyes in an attempt to forever remember the look she was giving me.   
  
I lowered my head and slowly opened my eyes to see her face up close    
  
I was greeted by the sight of my ejaculate covered hand.   
  
“Aldrea…” I sighed, knowing the deed was done now. I wiped off my hand on a branch before looking up at the sky again, sated but not truly satisfied. I would never be truly satisfied unless it was the real Aldrea.    
  
Maybe one of these days I will make her my host and truly know what her body felt like. But for now all I had was my host memories of his mate and her face to go by. But then again I will be experiencing her in her female body and that will be quite odd. But it would be all the same, even if it wouldn’t feel completely right.    
  
No she will feel all of my love no matter what form I’m in… one day at least.


End file.
